Falling In Love
by slytherinsuperstar48
Summary: ... with Hermione Granger. Draco tried his best to stay clear of her.  But somehow, they always end up together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **I know that Draco and Hermione never had a chance of being together in the books (or the movies), but there's just something between them that I've always liked. Just wishful thinking, I guess.. :)

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I could have come up with the idea of writing Harry Potter. But no, the honor goes to the wonderful JK Rowling...

* * *

"Mum, can we buy this one? It's got a chapter about this boy my age who defeated You-Know-Who. Please, please, mum?" A girl with bushy hair said to her mother, who was busy looking at schoolbooks. Draco smirked as he approached her. "That one's boring and somewhat inaccurate. You should try that one instead." He told her and pointed out to a red leather-bound book. The little girl blushed. "Gee, thanks. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Are you going to Hogwarts, as well? I sure am glad I received the letter. My parents are proud of having a witch in the family_." _

_Uh-oh. This one's a muggle. Better stop talking to her. Or else I'd be hearing dad's lectures for hours once he finds out._ "Er, I better go." He said to her.

"Wait! What's wrong? Was it something that I said? Are we supposed to keep Hogwarts a secret or something?" Hermione Granger asked him. He looked back and shook his head. "No. I just can't talk to you." The girl looked hurt. "Why? You were the one who approached me. I don't even know your name..."

He smirked and took a step towards her. "Malfoy. It's Draco Malfoy. And I can't talk to you because you see, Granger... You're a _**mudblood.**_"

* * *

**Author's note: **I kinda wondered how Hermione found out what the definition of mudblood was. I knew she read it somewhere. But as to how and why, I had no idea. So I decided to write about it.


	2. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**Chapter 1- Sorry's Not Good Enough**

"Hermione Granger", Professor McGonagall called out her name. Hermione could feel her stomach doing somersaults. _It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. Oh, gosh. I hope I won't be in Hufflepuff. Oh, wait. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than in Slytherin. Those guys look like they'd eat me alive._

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled, and she could hear the cheers from the Gryffindor table. As the feast began, she looked around. _I'm in the same house as Harry Potter!... And the redhead with the smudge on his nose. And I didn't get to Slytherin. Although that Malfoy git sure did. Pfft. It's probably a dream come true for him to be in that house_

* * *

Draco felt the back of his neck tingle and turned around. The bushy haired Granger was glaring at her. 

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

_Gee, I don't know, Malfoy. Maybe because you called her a mudblood._

_So? It's not like I was making things up. She is a mudblood._

_You only called her that because you're scared of what your father might say. Coward._

* * *

All night, he stayed awake. Thinking of what he called her. _**Mudblood.**_ He always thought it was a nasty word. That was the first time he ever said it. But he knew how Lucius felt about non-magic folk. If he found out that Draco sort of liked a muggle. He might hurt him. Or worse. He might hurt her...

Meanwhile, in the girls' dorm in Gryffindor, a certain little girl was having a dream...

_The blonde, gray-eyed boy was smirking. Gosh. How I hate the way he smirks. He thinks he's all that because he's a pureblood. What a jerk. And suddenly, he was calling people over. A crowd surrounded her. Laughing at her. Calling her a mudblood. The surroundings started to whirl. But she could still see them. She could still hear them. And then it stopped. It was just her and Malfoy again. Still smirking. "I can't talk to you because you see, Granger... You're a mudblood."_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was in the library looking for the definition of mudblood when she saw Malfoy approach her. "Granger, I need to talk to you." She pretended not to hear him. "Granger! Are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you!" Hermione looked up at him and smirked (That's right, people. Malfoy's not the only one who knows how to smirk). "Oh. I"m sorry, I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me. Seeing as I'm a _**mudblood**_ and all that. People might actually see you and think we're friends or something."

Malfoy didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Granger could do an impressive smirk, or that _**he**_ was the one she was smirking at. "I was going to apologize. But now I don't see why I should."

Hermione was about to say something, but then changed her mind. "You're right. I didn't want people thinking we were friends. And now I know why. Being friends with you would just be a waste of my time."

"Yeah? Well, who asked you to be friends with me, anyway? I certainly didn't! In fact, I was fine before you came and talked to me. So why don't you just run along to your two stupid goons? Everyone knows you're nothing without them. No one would think you were all that if it weren't for your so-called friends or your money." Hermione fought back.

* * *

"SILENCE!"

Both of them turned around and saw Madame Pince turning an awful deep red and making her way towards them. "What do you think you're doing? Yelling in _**my**_ library? If you two won't quit your annoying little squabble... Then GET OUT!"

They both hurried out of the library. "Great! Now look what you did! We haven't started classes yet, and you already got us into trouble!" Hermione said to Malfoy. "Me? You were the one yelling!" He yelled back. "You came over and started insulting me. What were you expecting me to do? Just stand there and take it without a fight? Pfft. You wish!" She hissed and walked away from him.

_What is wrong with that girl? She's always yelling at me, making me feel worthless and saying things I don't really mean. No one's ever talked to me like that. All the girls I talk to are usually giggling. But Granger? Gad. She's madder than Dumbledore, that one._


	3. Help!

**Chapter 2- Help!**

_It has been weeks since they first arrived at Hogwarts and they've gotten along well. Ok, that's not true. They avoided each other like the dragon pox plague. But at least, they haven't killed each other. So that's a good thing. Today, Gryffindor and Slytherin were having flying lessons with Madame Hooch when Neville Longbottom had an unfortunate (but to Malfoy didn't think so) accident. That's when Malfoy saw the Remembrall and decided to have a little fun with it..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione was busy trying to get her broomstick to get up when she heard someone yelling. "Give it _here!_" She looked up to see Harry Potter trying to take Neville's remembrall away from Malfoy. "Come and get it, Potter!" And Malfoy took off on his broomstick. Hermione saw that Harry was about to do the same thing.

"_No!_ Madame Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble." She tried to warn him, but he ignored her instead. "What an idiot." Hermione grumbled and watched the two jerks fight it off mid-air. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she saw Malfoy throw the remembrall and Harry diving in to catch it.

"What were you thinking? You two could have gotten hurt! Are you so shallow into thinking that showing off like that would be a good thing? What if Harry broke a bone during that dive, huh? You would have probably been on the next train to Platform 9 3/4 by now." She lectured him just as Harry caught the remembrall.

"What's it to you, Granger? Maybe if you had friends, you'd stop minding other people's business. Are you desperate to have people who might actually like you?" Malfoy smirked. "Unlike you, Malfoy, I actually have a heart. And it's not you I'm worried about. It's Harry. So don't flatter yourself. I could care less about an arrogant jerk such as you." She said to him, taking a step towards him. Malfoy did the same. "And I couldn't care less about an ugly know-it-all muggle like you. In fact, the only person who seems to find you alright is Longbottom. And he's so pathetic that he landed himself in the hospital wing!" Just then, Harry flew back towards them. With Professor McGonagall nearing him.

* * *

Malfoy was grinning when McGonagall hauled Potter off to his doom. Little did he know that Harry was minutes away from one of the best things that ever happened in his life (so far). "I knew he wouldn't last long." He turned to face the Gryffindors. "Better say goodbye to Potter now, cuz that's the last time you'll ever see him again. He's probably being sent to pack his bags by now." He smirked, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Oh, please. In case you forgot. That was Harry freakin' Potter. Not pathetic Draco Malfoy. If it were someone unimportant as you, Malfoy, they _**would**_ have been expelled. But this is Potter we're talking about. As Professor Snape said, he's our local celebrity. There's no way they'd expel him." Hermione told him out of spite. But inside, she was worried for Harry- even if he didn't seem to like her at all. "Besides, he was actually trying to do a good thing by getting back Neville's remembrall from you. You, on the otherhand, are nothing but an annoying little git." _And once again, Hermione gets the last word._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Took the flying lessons part was taken from the book. The "Harry freakin' Potter" part was from A Very Potter Sequel. :)


	4. POV

**Chapter 3- POV**

_But Harry didn't get expelled. In fact, he just became the youngest seeker in about a century. And it's all thanks to Malfoy. He obviously wasn't happy about it. And challenged him to a wizard's duel._

* * *

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Malfoy said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" _Gad. What am I saying? Potter defeated the Dark Lord! The only person I ever defeated was Dobby- and he's not even human!_

"Of course he has." Ron answered. "I'm his second, who's yours?" _Well, Goyle's larger. But Crabbe's, er, less of a moron. He'd be somewhat faster than Goyle in throwing curses. If he knows any..._ "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room. That's always unlocked." He told them, and left.

* * *

"Hey, Draco. Are you seriously gonna duel with Potter?" Crabbe asked him when they were no longer near Potter and Weasley. "Why? You don't think I can handle him?" He asked, his eyebrow was arched.

"Uh, of course I do. It's just that, it's midnight. And it's dark. I don't like the dark, you know that." Crabbe mumbled. "Relax. I was lying to them. I'm only setting them up, so they'd get caught. There's no way Potter won't be expelled this time..."

At eight of clock, Draco made his way to Filch's office. "Filch, there you are! I heard Potter and Weasley are gonna sneak into the trophy room at midnight! By the way they were laughing and whispering with each other, I'd think they're planning something horrible. They're probably gonna trash the place!" He told the caretaker- who pounded his desk with his fist. "Potter! That boy is trouble. Just like his old man! Why I oughta..." Filch started to mumble and talk to himself.

* * *

_But for some reason, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville (Malfoy doesn't how the other two got into the mix) escaped Filch and Mrs. Norris. Much to Draco's dismay. It wasn't until Halloween that Harry and his "little gang" got into trouble again. But that too, didn't end up with Potter getting expelled or killed. In fact, the incident with the troll ended up making Potter, Weasley and Granger into friends._

"How does he do it? He keeps landing himself into trouble, but he's still here!" He said to himself. "Probably cuz good things happen to good people. Maybe if you weren't such a nasty person, you'd know that." Malfoy heard a familiar voice speak behind him. He turned around and saw Granger smirking.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Brains. You must be so happy now that you've got friends of your own, and not just your stupid books, to keep you company." He smirked (better than Granger) as well. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? You just don't like it that I'm better at something than you are. That someone who's muggle-born like me could be the best in our class." Hermione retaliated. And when Malfoy didn't say anything, she continued.

"Because no matter how hard you try, daddy's never gonna love you. You think I never noticed? Sure, your mother's always doting on you. But what about your father, huh? He's not that big on affection, is he? Face it, Malfoy. You're not as tough as you think. You only try to be because your father doesn't want a son who's actually human enough to care."

* * *

Malfoy was quiet for a long time. And finally he said, "You're right. Are you happy now? So why don't you go back to your perfect life. In your perfect world. With your perfect friends..." And he left her there. For the first time, _**he **_got the last word. But he didn't feel like he won that round.

And Hermione was all alone. Silent. Feeling sorry for a guy she doesn't even like.

* * *

**Author's note:** I always felt that Draco was acting that way because of Lucius, because he's always wanted his dad to be proud of him. But Lucius never appreciated him. And he's just misunderstood. By the way, Their talk about the midnight duel was taken from the book. :)


	5. Not Alone

**Chapter 4- Not Alone**

_The months following their little talk soon passed by. Just like before, they decided to avoid each other. Until finally, their first year at Hogwarts was over. But don't think that there isn't enough time for them to get on each other's nerves. Try as they might, they couldn't avoid each other that long..._

* * *

Hermione bid the Weasleys goodbye as she looked for her parents. They said they might be running a little late- Dentists' Convention. And then she saw him. His blonde hair made him easy to spot. He was all alone as well. _Should I approach him? Nah. Why should you? You don't even like the guy. Besides, it's been months since you last talked to him. Why stop now?_ But there was something about the way he looked that made her feel sorry for him and wanted to talk to him.

* * *

"If you're thinking of talking to me. Don't. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Brains." Malfoy told her as she went near him. "Fine. I was just trying to be nice. It's not my fault you look pitiful, all alone waiting for your parents to come." She snorted. Malfoy looked up to her from where he was sitting. "As if _**your**_ parents are around?" Hermione just smirked (for some reason, she only does this when Malfoy's around). "They're at a Dentists' Convention, they told me they'd be a bit late seeing as it's far from here. Whereas _**your**_ parents probably just forgot they have a son." She retaliated.

As soon as she said those words, she felt guilty. "Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up." He told her, and got up and walked far away from her as possible. _How come she always knows the right words to make me feel horrible? It's like she can read my mind or something..._

Hermione sighed. _How come I'm always saying horrible things when I'm around him? It's like he brings out the worst in me or something..._

"Mione! Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry you had to wait." Her mom called out as they made their way towards her. "It's ok, mum. I didn't wait that long. Mum, I have to talk to someone before we go." She told them and went to Malfoy.

* * *

"Hey..."

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't mean what I said. About your parents..." She told him. Malfoy snorted. "We both know you're probably right. So stop pretending you actually care about my feelings. Ok, Granger?" And what happened next surprised him.

* * *

Hermione hugged him. "I'm not pretending, Malfoy." But instead, Malfoy stepped back. "I thought I made it clear that I don't like you? Did I do or say something that made you think we're friends of some sort? No. So take your filthy hands off me." Hermione was taken aback. '_I just thought you needed a friend... You ungrateful louse'. _She wanted to say to him. But instead, just frowned and ran to her parents.

What she didn't know was that Draco saw his father. And didn't want him to see them together. _You might not have been pretending. But I am. I do wanna be friends. But you deserve better..._


	6. Just My Luck

**Chapter 5- Just My Luck**

_Summer's almost over and Diagon Alley is bustling with parents concerned of the outrageously pricey Lockhart textbooks and children who are on the lookout for their schoolmates, waiting to get away from their parents for just a short while. In Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding world's most flaxen boy is taking his anger out on a poor, helpless book when he saw Granger and her little friend (possibly a Weasley, by the looks of her)._

* * *

_Maybe I should apologize... _Draco told himself, as he watched her dreamily gazing at the pompous celebrity, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was about to do it, too, if he didn't see Potter getting all the attention... _Or maybe I shouldn't._

Smirking, he got up and came closer to them.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" He said, still wearing his signature smirk. Potter turned around and faced him. "_**Famous**_ Harry Potter, can't even go to a _**bookshop**_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone! He didn't want any of that!" The redhead girl yelled, glaring at him.

_Oh, great. Another silly, little girl is crushing on Potter. Just what I need. More Potterphiles..._ "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" He mocked Harry and saw that the little girl went red. Just then, Weasley and Granger made their way to them.

"Oh, it's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Weasley asked him, looking as if he'd rather be facing an ogre than him.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Draco answered back, and was delighted in seeing Ron's reaction. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Malfoy was about to get hit by Ron, if Potter and Granger didn't try to stop him. And it didn't take long for both Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley to come to their children's aid. Unlike the children, _**they**_ actually did start knocking each other out. Much to the delight of Draco and the other kids... And to the dismay of Molly Weasley.

* * *

_Finally, the last day of summer has come. Platform 9 3/4 was filled with excited students- old and new alike. Their parents were either trying to give them one last hugs and an earful of last-minute sermons. Draco Malfoy was one of the unlucky ones getting the sermon._

* * *

"I don't know why I was cursed with such a dimwitted son like you. It's pathetic that you can't even outsmart a mudblood like Miss Granger. She isn't even at par with us." Lucius reprimanded his only child, who by the looks of it, wasn't even listening. "Are you listening at all, Draco? Or are you really that dumb that you can't even hang on to a word I said?"

"Well, father, it's not like I haven't heard any of the things you said before." He told his dad. _Oops. Shouldn't have said that out loud. Now he's really gonna be pissed at me. Just my luck..._

"Hmph. I don't care for your insollent attitude, boy. Get rid of it. Or I'll get rid of you." Lucius warned him, and was soon gone. This left Draco all by himself again, which isn't actually half bad. He liked being alone. At least, no one's nagging him.

"Mione, sweetheart. Do you have all your things with you? Now, remember. Try not to get into too much trouble, ok? You know how worried your mother gets." Malfoy heard a voice and saw that it was Granger and her parents.

"Yes, daddy. Don't worry. I'm not the one getting into trouble. It's Ron and Harry you need to talk to. Speaking of, where are they? The train will be leaving in a minute, and they're still not here..." Hermione wondered.

"Are you sure they haven't gone on ahead? They might have taken a compartment already and are saving a seat for you. Better hurry up, sweetie. There might not be any left." Her father told her, and she climbed aboard the train- her friends, meanwhile, were still nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hey, Ginny. Where's Ron? I can't find him. Harry's missing as well."

The youngest Weasley looked up, she was all alone in the last compartment. "Oh. Hi, Hermione. Here, have a seat. What do you mean they're not here? But they were following us just then."

But before Hermione could reply, the compartment door slid open. In went Malfoy and his goons. Already, he was smirking. "Granger and Weasley... All alone. Without Potter and his stupid sidekick. What do you think, Goyle? Should we jinx them?"

Hermione stood up. "Look, Malfoy. If this is payback for what I said to you last year..." Draco suddenly growled and pushed her.

"Shut your mouth, Granger! If you think the silly things you said affected _**me**_, then you're just fooling yourself. I don't care about what you or any muggle think of me!" He hurriedly left, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Ginny helped Hermione get back on her toes. "Are you alright, Hermione? What did you mean by payback? Why? What did you say to him?"

Hermione turned bright red. "Oh. It's nothing. Just a few insults, that's all." She hastily replied. "So, er, about Ron and Harry..." She started to change the subject, but her mind was still on Malfoy...

* * *

**Author's note: **When I was reading (for the umpteenth time) Chamber of Secrets, I kept wondering what Hermione was doing while Harry and Ron were having their little adventure up in the sky… So, here's what I thought happened. :)


	7. A Town Called Malice

**Chapter 6- A Town Called Malice**

**Author's Note: **Some parts were taken from one of my favourite scenes in Chamber of Secrets...

* * *

While Hermione had avoided nearly having another Malfoy moment, Harry and Ron had avoided nearly getting expelled. And Ginny, just like every other Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor. But try as they might to avoid it, it seems that trouble keeps following them...

Gryffindor had almost won the Quidditch Cup last year, if Harry didn't have the tendency to save the day and beat Voldemort. So this year, Oliver Wood's gonna train them to be harder. To be faster. To be stronger. In other words, Gryffindor is gonna be better. But Slytherin seems to be getting in their way.

* * *

"I don't believe it! I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood cried out and stormed towards the Slytherins. "Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

But Flint just sneered. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field! I booked it!" Wood yelled, bordering between an outrage and a tantrum.

"Ah.. But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.

_'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'_"

That finally got Wood's attention. "Youve got a new Seeker? Where?" He demanded.

* * *

And whoop-de-doo... It was Malfoy.

_You have got to be kidding me. Malfoy? Harry can beat him to a pulp, that slimy git. _Hermione thought as she and Ron went towards the two teams. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _**buy**_ their way in. _**They**_ got in on pure talent."

_Oh, great. Here she goes again. Why can't she give me a break? It's like I'm never good enough. _Draco thought to himself, his smug look vanished as Granger said those words. _Why does she always have to show me up? I get it, Granger. I'm stupid and useless to you. Do you have to let everyone else know your opinion of me? _He secretly thought.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little _**Mudblood**_."

And he saw it. That hurt look on her face. He didn't mean to. He was just angry. He was just so tired of all her insults and her spiteful words. But seeing her that way, embarassed and sad, he would have done anything to take it back. And he would have, if Weasley didn't try to jinx him. Good thing his wand was a broken, cheap, little twig.

* * *

As his mates laughed at Weasley's backfired stunt, Malfoy pretended to laugh along with them. But inside, he was ridden with guilt.

_Why should I feel guilty? She started it. _

_She was taunting me. Embarassing me... _

_I was only doing to her what she did to me. _

_Still... Maybe, maybe it was a little too much. _

_No! You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Grow a backbone!_

_Don't apologize to a muggle like her!_

_But she's not just any muggle...  
_

"Draco, mate. That was a good one. Looks like you'll fit right in with us."Flint told him. That should have made him feel better. But for some reason, it didn't. _Draco Malfoy, that muggle girl is making you... Nice._ He thought, his eyes following the bushy haired girl and her two pathetic friends.

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the incident with Malfoy and his stupid insult. She wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I forbid you to cry over something that a jerk like Malfoy said to you! Don't let him get to you! You're better than that. So what if he called you a mudblood? Its not the first time he ever called you that. Grow a backbone!" She reprimanded herself. "I'll show him. One day, I'm gonna knock his socks off..."

If only she knew that the young Slytherin already does...

**

* * *

Author's Note: **That scene where he called her a mudblood was one of the scenes that made me think that they had such great chemistry together.


	8. No Worries

**Chapter 7- No Worries**

**Author's Note: **Most of it is during their discussion with Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets, but there are a lot of insights from Hermione and Draco... 

* * *

Nearly Headless Nick had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to his Deathday Party. Unfortunately, it was as lively as the host himself. The three of them decided to leave early when Harry heard a familiar, creepy sound behind the walls again. They followed the voice and were led to a petrified Mrs. Norris. It has only been a month since the school year started, and they've already gotten into trouble. Again.

Harry may have defeated Voldemort for the second time last year. But this year, they've got another problem. Because next to Mrs. Norris' dangling body, was a message on the wall- written in what looked like blood. _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

* * *

The students became curiouser and curiouser. What is the chamber of secrets? What is in it? And _**who**_ is the heir? So they asked Professor Binns, possibly the most ancient soul in Hogwarts, what kind of secrets lie in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione asked. A simple question.. With a complicated answer.

* * *

The old professor wouldn't have complied with her request, but it wasn't everyday (heck, he _**never**_ experienced) that _**all**_ his students were interested with what he had to say.

"Oh, very well. Let me see... The Chamber of Secrets... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- the precise date is uncertain- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

_Blah, blah, blah. Get to the good stuff already, Whitey. _ Draco was tempted to say. But even he, was listening to every word that Professor Binns was saying.

_Yes, yes. I already knew that. What I wanna know is about the chamber. Ugh. The suspense is killing me here! _ Hermione wanted to shout out loud. But she knew better than to actually do it.

* * *

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _**selective**_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all- magic families. He disliked taking students of the Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

_Ha! Beat that, Malfoy! Slytherin left, and Gryffindor stayed! You lose! Now if only you'd follow his example and get lost... _ Hermione thought with pleasure at the imaginary demise of her nemesis.

_I bet Granger would be ecstatic if I would have left the school. No one would be bothering her then. Well, tough luck. I'm gonna be annoying her for eternity, if I had my way. _Draco wondered as he saw Hermione smiling to herself.

* * *

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

_Purge the school? What did Slytherin think of us, muggles? Some kind of bacteria? _Hermione became agitated. She didn't like the sound of that at all.

_If old Whitey here's telling the truth, then this year, we'll be saying buh-bye to Granger and her fellow muggles. _Draco realized, not realizing that he was staring at her the whole time.

* * *

Binns kept on talking, but everyone else was busy with their thoughts.

"Sir- what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. I tell you, the thing does not exist. There is no Chamber and no monster." But he seemed to be the only one who thought so.

* * *

"Who could it be, though?" She asked Ron ad Harry. "Who'd _**want**_ to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think. Who do we now who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron pretended to be wondering. Hermione did not appreciate him mocking her.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-"

"Of course I am! You heard him- 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him." Ron tried to convince her.

And failed.

* * *

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked. _I've seen him all alone, looking like a sad, pathetic lot. Shouldn't the heir be cold and emotionless? Malfoy, on the otherhand, is the scared git who ran off with Fang during our detention in the Dark Forest. Heir of Slytherin? I don't think so!_

But her friends had a point. Malfoy's family was a bunch of no-good, Muggle-hating ex-Death Eaters. She doesn't want to admit it, but he's looking more like Suspect Number One. In fact, he seems like the _**only**_ suspect. Now, all they have to do is prove it. And to do that, they need a little help with a bit of polyjuice potion...


	9. She Falls Asleep

**Chapter 8- She Falls Asleep**

Months passed, and the three little mischief magnets still haven't got any proof of Malfoy being the Heir of Slytherin. And what's worse is that everyone in school thinks it's Harry. The only way to clear Harry's name is with the polyjuice potion. And at last, after what seemed like ages, it's ready...

* * *

They've got it all planned. Harry's going to turn into Goyle, Ron into Crabbe. As for her, she's turning into Millicent Bulstrode. The two boys had transformed successfully. But Hermione... Turned into Millicent's cat.

_Oh, great. As if I'm not horrible-looking enough. Now, I'm half feral..._ She thought, looking at the hairs all over her body. "I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time."

* * *

And so, they left her. All alone. Well, not really. She had Moaning Myrtle to keep her company. Which was worse than being all alone. When the two of them got back, Myrtle couldn't stop from laughing.

"Oooooh, wait till you see It's _**awful**_." Myrtle whispered to Harry and Ron.

_That blasted ghost! If she weren't dead already, I would have killed her by now!_ Hermione groaned and finally got out of the cubicle. "It was a c-cat hair! M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

* * *

Everyone thought Hermione had been attacked and crowded in the hospital wing. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey hung up curtains around Hermione's bed to avoid people from _**knowing**_ what really happened. Still, that didn't stop people from having their own twisted versions of the event...

"Would you look at that... Granger's finally gotten what she deserved." Pansy said out loud in their common room, her hand wrapped around Draco's neck. Malfoy smirked and pushed away from her. _What I would do have Granger trade places with you, you insufferable cow._

"I don't care. It's Potter that I want gone." He told them, and hurriedly left the room to get away from Pansy's wandering hands. _Stupid Granger. She shouldn't have trusted Potter. Hmph. Maybe he really is the heir of Slytherin. And to think, he was her friend! Even I'm not that cold-hearted. I wonder how she's doing... _When he was done wool-gatherin, he was surprised to see that he was standing near the entrance to the hospital wing. Potter and Weasley were about to go visit Granger.

* * *

"Can you believe her? She's got herself turned into a half-human, half-cat.. And all she thinks about is turning in her homework? I'm telling you, Harry. That's just not right..." Draco heard Weasley telling Potter. "Tell me about it, and all of it is useless. We didn't learn anything except that Malfoy's not the heir. Which she already tried to tell us."

_Half-human, half-cat? Is that what happened? Those three have got to get a life. They keep getting into weird situations. And what do they mean she tried telling them I wasn't the heir? Did Granger really take my side?_

* * *

Soon, the fur, the whiskers and tail have vanished and Hermione's back to normal (normal for her, anyways). But they were back to square one with their hunt to find the heir of Slytherin. It wasn't Malfoy. And it wasn't Hagrid, as Harry's mysterious friend, Tom Riddle had told them. So who is it? Hermione didn't like being stuck in a dead end and sought to find the answers. And the answer can only be found in one magical place: the library. But as she got to the library, she saw that someone has already beaten her to it.

* * *

"_**Malfoy**_?"

The blonde slytherin looked up from the book he was reading and turned red to realize that, of all the people, _**Granger**_ had to be the one to catch him red-handed.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked, simultaneously.

"I know why _**I'm**_ here. But why are _**you**_?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Draco closed the book. "You know, Granger... You really shouldn't mind other people's business. After all, curiosity killed the _**cat**_." He smirked.

Hermione turned red and was about to leave when she heard him sigh.

"I was kidding. If you ask me, turning into Bulstrode's cat is better than turning into Bulstrode herself. That girl is uglier than a horse's arse."

She couldn't help herself and laughed at what he had just said. Millicent really was ugly. But then she remembered why she was here.

* * *

"Why are you here? What do you care if the heir finishes us, muggles off? That would just make you the happiest git on earth."

"True. But then again, if that does happen, then we would no longer have these _**lovely**_ conversations with each other. My life would be incomplete if there weren't any bushy-haired Gryffindor making me feel _**so darn good **_about myself." He teased. "Besides, I'm already done with the book." Malfoy got up and walked towards her and took her hand.

* * *

"Don't think you can get away from me by getting yourself killed. Heir or not, the only Slytherin who's gonna cause you trouble is _**ME**_. Get it?" He told her and left. Hermione opened the palm of her hand to see a crumpled piece of paper. He clearly tore it off from the book he was reading.

"_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Is methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

* * *

"Unbelievable. Malfoy, I think you're my hero..." She said out loud and hurried off to tell her friends.

On her way out, she bumped into Penelope Clearwater- who luckily, had a mirror. But she didn't make it. Because they were caught by the Basilisk... and, albeit indirectly, Hermione and Penelope became victims of its stare.


	10. Falling in Love

**Chapter 9- Falling in Love  
**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you like this one…

* * *

_For a smart girl, she's not that good at following instructions. I told her to stay away from the damn thing. And what does she do right after I told her so? She gets petrified by the Basilisk! Stupid Granger._ Malfoy thought, as he waited in the Slytherins common room.

"Drakey, what's wrong? Tell Pansy so I can make you feel better." Pansy interrupted his thoughts, her hand uncomfortably resting on his leg. Draco pushed it away and got up, away from her. "I, uh, just envy the guy who got to torture Granger, that's all." But the truth was, if he ever found out who did it to her, the dumb schmuck better run and hide. _"Malfoy. I think you're my hero."_ He's been replaying those words over and over again. Granger didn't know it, but he heard what she said. And he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger may be unconscious, but that doesn't mean her brain is as passive as the rest of her body. In fact, it's been working round the clock. A certain blonde boy has been haunting her thoughts. His silver eyes piercing her heart. _I'm not sure if this is a dream... Or a nightmare. Hmph. I'm twelve years old, for heaven's sake. Why am I having a ridiculous crush on Malfoy?... Not that this is a crush. _She thought as another dream version of Malfoy smirked at her. _Oh, great. Even in my comatose fantasies, he's being a jerk._ And then, the imaginary Malfoy came closer. So close that she could see specks of blue on his eyes.

* * *

_Heir or not, the only Slytherin who's gonna cause you trouble is __**ME.**_

She wasn't supposed to feel good about what he said, but she did. And she hated herself for feeling that way.

_But then again, if that does happen, then we would no longer have these __**lovely**__ conversations with each other. My life would be incomplete if there weren't any bushy-haired Gryffindor making me feel __**so darn good **__about myself._

_

* * *

_

And Hermione realized it. There's no point in dreaming about him. What for? By the time she wakes up, he will never be nice to her. He'll be cold and cruel. He's a Malfoy. She's a muggle. Hogwarts is the only thing they have in common, and even then, all they do is fight. They aren't even anywhere near being friends. In fact, what they have is quite the opposite of friendship. Malfoy despised her. And she loathed him. At least, she thought she did. Being unconscious has changed the way she saw things. But she gets it now. _I should face the fact that he has his own world and I have mine. He'll never see me as someone other than his enemy. I should give up these childish dreams._

_

* * *

_

And then she woke up.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Thank goodness you're awake. We were so worried about you." Madame Pomfrey told her as she tried to get up.

"Madame Pomfrey, how long have I been here?" She asked, trying to think of all the exams she might have missed.

"Quite a while now, child. You should hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's in the great hall, celebrating. You should thank your friends, they have been very concerned about you. Especially that blonde boy."

* * *

Hermione stopped midway through buttoning her clothes_. Blonde? No. I probably heard it wrong. She probably said that Ron boy... Or something. Malfoy would never concern himself about me. And he is definitely not a friend of mine. Calm yourself, Hermione. You are a logical girl. Give it up. You're better off with Ron and Harry. They're your real friends, not him. _

_

* * *

_

She hurriedly ran towards the Great Hall. When she opened the doors, she immediately saw _**him.**_ But instead, she ran fast to her friends and hugged Harry. As Harry wrapped his arms around her, she took a peek towards the Slytherin table. _One last look wouldn't hurt._ She told herself. But she was wrong.

* * *

_I told her about the Basilisk. And yet, she's thanking Potter. It's my fault for thinking that someone like Granger could see past all of this dung and actually like me_._ Guess she made her choice. Wrong guy, if you ask me._

Draco sighed and looked away from Hermione. He turned to Pansy and gave her some lame joke that she immediately laughed at as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard. But he could see the Gryffindor girl peeking.

_Well, Granger. I guess this is goodbye..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **To be twelve years old… and already broken-hearted. That's just sad. But the good thing is that they're still young. They still have time to meet new people. Fall in love again. Make new mistakes. Get hurt. Realize the first one wasn't a mistake after all. ;)


	11. Going Through the Motions

**Chapter 10- Going Through the Motions**

**

* * *

**

Hermione's third year in Hogwarts was going to be hectic. People think she took all those classes for academic purposes. But they're wrong. She took them to keep herself busy. She did it to run away from all her regrets. Maybe if she kept to herself, she wouldn't get hurt again.

* * *

"Hermione, they've messed up your schedule. Look- they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time." Ron remarked as he glanced at her schedule.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." _Oh, great. Of all the people, Ron had to notice it. I really find it odd that he can't keep his eyes fixed on a book, but when it comes to other people's business, he's pretty keen._

"But look, see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And _**look**_ underneath that, Arithmancy, _**nine o'clock**_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _**that**_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly, of course I won't be in three classes at once." Hermione told him.

"Well, then-"

"Pass the marmalade," Hermione interrupted him. _Change the subject already, will you?_

"But-"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." _I know he's just concerned, but I wish he'd worry more about his own schoolwork rather than minding mine. Besides, I've got the time-turner with me, how hard can it be? _

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for her to realize she shouldn't have been so overconfident. She just got back from her class in Ancient Ruins, her hair was messier than usual and she's got bloodshot eyes. _Hermione Jean Granger, you do NOT work well under pressure._ She told herself as she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She still had one more class to attend to. But instead of hurrying up, she just stayed there, her eyes transfixed in what she saw.

Draco Malfoy was sitting under a tree, reading. Pansy was resting her head on his shoulders. Her hands were intertwined with his.

* * *

_How does someone as stupid and shallow as Pansy get someone like him? _ She wondered, her next class was far from her mind right now. For the next half-hour, she just stayed there. Looking at her deepest, darkest secret. _No one will ever know how I really feel about Malfoy. No one._ It wasn't until the gigantic clock on the tower sounded that she realized what she had been doing. "Damn it! I'm late... Again!"

* * *

Fortunately, her professor was very understanding about her time management problems. Especially since Hermione was the smartest student she's ever had. Hermione waited until she was alone to take out the time-turner. The deserted corridor that she was standing on soon disappeared as she turned the hourglass on her neck a few times. She was in the library. And from what she could hear, she wasn't all alone. She could hear voices a few bookshelves away from her.

* * *

"Draco, are you going to tell us or not? We swear we won't tell anyone." Hermione heard Crabbe's voice.

"No! I told you... It's nothing. Now stop annoying me, I'm trying to read." Malfoy whispered.

"But, Draco. I thought you liked that Granger girl. And now, we see you with Pansy. We're kinda confused." Goyle answered.

"Stop saying her name!" Malfoy hissed, and Hermione heard him slam a book down.

"Who? Pansy?"

"No. The other one... I was just being stupid, ok? I was an idiot for thinking I liked her. Besides, she's got Potter and Weasley. She doesn't need me."

"Yeah. But, Pansy? C'mon, Draco. You can do better." Crabbe told him.

* * *

_Malfoy liked me? But he's always been mean to me. That's just so... Weird. _Hermione thought. And then she remembered, Madame Pomfrey said something last year. _"You should thank your friends, they have been very concerned about you. Especially that blonde boy."_ She felt like hugging Malfoy then and there. But she stopped after hearing what Malfoy said.

"I can do a lot worse, Crabbe. Granger's a lowlife mudblood. Why the hell would I have a crush on her?"

Hermione felt like crying. _It's bad enough he called me mudblood. Again. But now, he's saying I'm a lowlife. Who was I kidding? Malfoy doesn't like me. He's just a rude, arrogant git._ She said to herself, wiping away a tear. She hurriedly escaped, running as fast as she can from the three Slytherins.

* * *

"I don't know, Draco. We saw the way you keep looking at her. You seemed… in love."

Draco smirked. "Malfoys don't love."

"Then what's with you and Pansy?" Goyle asked him.

"If Pansy thinks there's something going on with us, let her. It's not my problem if she's delusional."

"And Granger? Is she the same as Pansy?"

Draco took a long time to answer. "Granger? No. And she'll never be."

_The only reason I'm playing with Pansy's feelings, is because she's just like me. Panting over someone who'll never want me._ _It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. _He thought, remembering how he felt when Hermione hugged Harry.


	12. I Predict a Riot

**Chapter 11- I Predict a Riot**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was excited. She's never been to a Quidditch World Cup before. And when she saw the giant stadium standing before her, she was overwhelmed. She could feel a strange buzz. As if the excitement that everyone was feeling was gathering up and turning into an invisible magical bubble surrounding them. It was definitely different from the ordinary Quidditch match back at Hogwarts.

* * *

She followed the Weasleys and Harry as they climbed up all the way to the top. But the high they got from being in the top box suddenly faded when they saw who they were going to share it with. The Malfoys. This time, **both** of Draco's parents had accompanied him.

Still, they had forgotten all about it once the game started. Even though she's not quite adept when it came to sports, she couldn't help but grin as she watched the two teams going at it. Especially when Krum finally caught the snitch.

* * *

Even though the Bulgarians lost, everyone applauded them as they climbed into the top box. And when Krum's name was announced, people went wild. But Hermione couldn't help but blush when she saw Krum staring at her.

Harry and Ron may not have noticed, but Malfoy did. He clenched his fist as he looked at the way Krum was eyeing her. _Why don't you just undress her already? Slimy git.  


* * *

  
_

That night, Malfoy was wide awake. _Why? Why does it have to be her? Why can't I be into someone else? Like... Like that Brown girl! Ugh. No. She's a slightly heavier version of Pansy. Still. At least she's not a muggle._ And then he heard her parents' voices.

"What if they catch you, Lucius? Think of all the Ministry officials present here! _**Crouch**_ is here!" Narcissa Malfoy warned her husband.

Lucius snorted. "They're all idiots. They'll never catch us. Just stay out of the way. And tell Draco to do the same."

_Father's up to something again. Granger! She'll be in trouble!_ But before he could do anything, he heard the screams. The riot had began.

* * *

The bodies of a muggle family were dangling up in the air. This wasn't the first time Malfoy's encountered this, but it still makes him sick to his stomach. He never did understand his father's taste in games.

All around him, chaos ensued. People were running everywhere, the screams got louder and louder. And he still didn't find Granger. He decided to go to the wood, it seemed to be a higher area. He'd be able to see everything that went on in the campsite.

* * *

It wasn't long till he noticed Potter, Weasley and Granger approaching. He decided to act cool and leaned on a tree, looking utterly relaxed. He heard Weasley yelp.

"What happened? Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid- lumos!" He heard Granger anxiously trying to find Weasley. _Why the hell does she seem so concerned? It's just Weasley! He's a pathetic loser!_

"Tripped over a tree root." Weasley explained as he got up.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." He said to himself, not realizing he said it **out loud**.

The trio turned to look at him.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." Weasley retorted.

"Language, Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _**her**_ spotted, would you?" Draco nodded at Hermione. A blast suddenly went off and a green light flashed above them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, getting defensive.

_Seriously? She had to pick **now** to be the time to be slow on the brains department. _"Granger, they're after _**Muggles**_. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around.. They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Malfoy told them with sarcasm, but inside he was panicking. _What the hell are they still doing, standing here? Run!_ He wanted to scream at them.

"Hermione's a witch." Potter snarled at him.

Malfoy had on a malicious grin. _Dumbass. How the hell did he defeat Voldemort with that pint-sized brain of his? _He thought. "Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are." He saw the worried look on Hermione's face as he said it. _I knew this would get her attention. Geez, I think she's getting so used to having me insult her like that, that she doesn't understand simple English anymore unless I'm trying to offend her._

"You watch your mouth!" Weasley shouted.

"Never mind, Ron." Hermione said, and stopped Ron from getting nearer to Malfoy.

Another loud blast went off. Followed by several screams.

"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the Muggles?" _I hope he is. Cuz all those muggles need all the rescuing they can get._

"Where're _**your**_ parents? Out there wearing masks, aren't they?" Potter asked him.

Malfoy smiled. "Well... If they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on. Let's go and find the others." Granger finally told them and threw a disgusted look at him.

_That's right. Hate me because of my parents' stupidity. You're probably thinking I'm just as sick and twisted as my father. _Malfoy had the urge to tell her.

* * *

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." He said instead. _Potter and Weasley better take care of you. Or __**they'll**__ be the ones dangling in midair.  
_

He didn't know why, but before they left him there, Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. She was about to say something to him, but changed her mind and ran towards her friends.

Draco was all alone in the woods now. He watched her run away. _What was I thinking, getting worried about her? She didn't need me. She's got Scarface and his faithful sidekick with her.  


* * *

_

Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't get over what just happened back in the woods. Sure, Malfoy was his usually rude self. But there was something else. When she looked in his eyes, when those grey eyes were locked with hers, she saw… Well, she saw _**concern**_. She was about to thank him for trying to protect her, but changed her mind. She remembered what he said about her last year. _"__Granger's a lowlife mudblood." _She sighed. _It's all just wishful thinking..._


	13. Smile

**Chapter 12- Smile

* * *

**

When everybody got back to Hogwarts, they all assumed it would be the same. And it was. For a short while. It wasn't until the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, especially Krum, did they realize that this year was going to be different.

But Malfoy already knew about the triwizard tournament. And that Krum was one of the guests. But what he didn't know was that the neanderthal-looking jock was crushing on Granger. And for some reason, that _**really**_ got into his nerves. The problem was, Krum was bigger than Crabbe and Goyle. And a lot stronger. Malfoy won't be able to make them fight him. This made him angry. And when he's angry, he lets it out on Potter...

* * *

Harry and Hermione wer walking along the corridor when he noticed them. Badges with the words _**POTTER STINKS**_ and _**SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION **_written on them.

"Oh, _**very**_ funny. Really witty." Hermione sarcastically said to Pansy and her friends.

"Want one, Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just watched it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." Malfoy said, handing her a badge. _Potter, Weasley... Now, Krum! Why does every guy like her?  
_

* * *

That's when Potter took out his wand, and people began to scramble out of the way.

"Harry!" Granger tried to warn him.

"Go on, then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you now- do it, if you've got the guts-" Malfoy told him as he took out his own wand. It didn't take more than a second for them to attack each other.

* * *

"Furnunculus!" Potter yelled. It hit Goyle.

"Densaugeo!" Malfoy screamed. But he soon regretted it when he realized it hit Hermione. _Damn. What the hell is wrong with my aim? It was meant for Potter. Not her!_ Malfoy turned pale and lowered his wand.

"Hermione!" Weasley yelled.

He was going to run to her when he saw Weasley already hurrying towards Granger. He winced when he saw what happened to her teeth.

* * *

"And what is all this noise about?" Everyone turned to see that Snape had arrived.

"Potter attacked me, sir-" Malfoy began to explain.

"We attacked each other at the same time!"

"-And he hit Goyle- look-"

Snape took one look at Goyle and made him go to the hospital wing.

"Malfoy got Hermione! _**Look**_!" Ron also explained. But Snape simply ignored her as Pansy and her friends laughed behind Granger's back.

_This is all my fault. I never meant to embarrass her... It was meant for Potter... Not her._ Malfoy kept telling himself over and over again.

Hermione was about to cry and ran out of the room.

* * *

Snape just pretended nothing happened and began his lecture. Soon, Creevey came and announced that Bagman asked for Potter. As Potter made his way out of the room, every Slytherin flashed their badges at him, and they all showed _**POTTER STINKS.**_

Malfoy tried to concentrate on his classes the whole week. He keeps getting things wrong, even in Potions. _Focus, Draco. Potions is usually your best subject. Why the hell are you messing it up?_ He asked himself.

_Because you're guilty. She's in the hospital wing right now. Because of __**you.**_

_So what? They're just teeth! It'll grow back to normal!_

_Yeah, but she'll always remember Pansy and Snape tormenting her because of it... Thanks to you._

_Ok, ok. I get it! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!_

Malfoy raised his hand. "Sir. I, uh, need to go to the hospital wing. I don't feel so good." Snape let him leave and he hurried to the hospital wing. But Krum was waiting for him outside.

* * *

"You. Pale boy. You did this to her!" Krum grunted and rushed towards him.

"Oh, great. Og thinks he's Granger's knight in shining armor. As if she needs more dummies protecting her." Malfoy mumbled. "Look. It was an accident! I wasn't aiming at her!" He yelled at the Bulgarian seeker.

"I vill _**hurt**_ you. Hurt you _**bad**_." Krum roared.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Why would I? She's... She's nice. And smart. And kinda okay-looking." Malfoy kept on explaining. But this only made Krum angrier.

"You also like Herm-own-ninny? Krum does not allow!" Krum yelled and punched Malfoy.

"You unibrowed caveman!" Malfoy yelled back as he threw himself at Krum and punched him back.

"You cannot like her. She is mine. She goes to Yule ball with _**me**_. Not vith pathetic Hogwarts boy." Krum grunted. Malfoy stopped punching him. _Him? Seriously? What the hell. That's great. I can already imagine their hairy kids. _ He thought as he got up.

"You can have her. I don't want her." He said to Krum, and then he went away.

* * *

Malfoy kept avoiding her. He was still guilty about what had happened. And he doesn't trust himself when it comes to her. Especially after what Krum told him. He might do more than make dental alterations if he will ever see her again.

Instead, he focused on the Yule Ball. _If she's going to be with someone, then so will I. Forget her. I should just make things with Pansy official._ He finally decided. And so, on the night of the Yule Ball, he came with Pansy. But all he could think of was seeing Hermione with Krum. And he was dreading every minute that passed while he waited for them to arrive.

* * *

When the four Champions finally made the entrance, he felt his stomach do a couple of somersaults as he saw her. At least, he thinks it's her. Granger didn't look like herself. And it was kinda a good thing. Malfoy had a hard time thinking of words to describe her as she walked passed by him.

She turned to look at him. And she purposely smiled to show her teeth. _Yeah, yeah. I get it. My little jinx ended up making you prettier. Personally, I think I deserve a bit of credit on that one. _He thought while he gazed at her. Her teeth were straight and white, and it made her smile even more beautiful. And her hair. Her hair was sleek and shiny. Definitely not bushy anymore. Her dress was this some kind of blue-colored thing. And she looked hot. _She looks perfect. She __**is**__ perfect._ He finally thought of a single word to describe her. But when he noticed her hand wrapped around Krum's arm, he frowned. _She's perfect, alright. __**Perfectly**__ happy with someone else, that is._

* * *

The whole time, Malfoy just sulked. He ended up sitting down while Pansy flirted with the Durmstrang guys. It was nearly midnight when he decided to leave. He just got out of the hall when he saw Granger sitting on the stairs, crying. He was hesitant to approach her. He's good with the ladies. But when they're crying, that's another story.

He sat beside her and offered his handkerchief. "I thought I told you I was the only one who gets to cause you trouble?" He said to her. The corners of her lips tried hard not to smile, but failed.

"Oh, don't worry. You're still the biggest pain in my ass." Hermione answered him.

"Phew. And here I thought I was growing soft on you." He whispered in her ear.

"I wish." She said to him.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing."

Malfoy grinned. "Well... If it were me, I'd tell that _**nothing**_ that he's a jerk. And he's probably just jealous of Krum. He's a lucky guy."

Hermione laughed. "I'll make sure to tell him that."

* * *

He was about to leave, when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Why are you nice to me? I thought... You're supposed to be this big, obnoxious jerk who likes to make my life miserable. But right now, you were nice... and really, really sweet."

"Well. I guess your wish came true. Maybe I am growing soft on you." He told her. He turned his back on her and left, smiling. _Score one for Team Draco. Teams Weasley, Potter, and Krum could just suck it._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I loved writing this chapter... I hope you liked it, too. :)


	14. Down by The Lake

**Chapter 13- Down by The Lake**

**

* * *

**

"Aww... Isn't that just _**so darn**_ adorable? My, my, Draco. I didn't think you were the 'lovesick puppy' type. But you looked damn silly, crushing on Granger."

Draco turned around to see Pansy, hands on her hips and wearing a sneer.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pansy?"

Pansy raised her eyebrow and started towards him, smirking. "Oh come on, Draco. Stop trying to deny it. It just makes you look _**pathetic**_, trying to hide your little crush."

Draco sighed. "I'm tired of playing games, Pansy. Will you go look for some jackass who's willing to snog you and just leave me alone?"

* * *

But Pansy just ignored what he said. "Tell me, Draco. Would you rather have her hating _**you**_... Or have _**everyone else**_ hating her?" She asked, giggling.

Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Seeing his puzzled look, Pansy continued talking.

"The minute everyone realizes your little puppy love, Potter and Weasley will shun her. I'll bet she like _**that**_, having no friends because of you." She said, laughing her ass off. "And let's not forget your dear ol' dad." Pansy scoffed. "_**Lucius Malfoy**_'s son is in love with a nerdy muggle. And not just any muggle, but Goody-Two-Shoes Granger. What do you think he'll do to her?"

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Pansy?" Draco finally asked her.

Pansy grazed her hand on his chest. "Silly Draco. If _**I**_ can't have you, then no one will. Especially Granger."

Malfoy smirked, and released her hand away from him. "You're right, Pansy. You can't have me." And he ran off.

* * *

He hurriedly tried to catch Hermione before she got to the Gryffindor dormitories. And then he saw her. She was sitting down by the lake, looking at the moon.

"Granger..." He called out, and she turned to look at him. She looked beautiful as she smiled and got up.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" She asked, but Draco didn't have time to answer as he pulled her nearer and kissed her_. Pansy's right. I shouldn't be with her. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm gonna pretend that Potter, Dad, and Pansy aren't around to ruin this._

"Not that I didn't find that nice, but what was the kiss for?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"I wanted to be the first to kiss you. Because I know... I won't be the last." Draco explained. She opened her lips to speak, but he held his hand to stop her.

"No, don't. Let me explain. No matter what happens, I'm never gonna be good enough for you. But at least I got to tell you... That you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. That there's no one else I would rather kiss, or hold hands with, or whatever it is that couples do. But this damn war's getting in the way. And maybe someday that will all change. Or maybe not. I don't know. What I do know is that I love you." He finished explaining.

* * *

But Hermione just kept quiet.

"So, uh... I guess it's your turn to speak now. Just say something... Anything... Cuz the silence is killing me." He said to her.

"It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet." She finally told him.

But Draco didn't understand. "Who the hell are they? Are they in Hufflepuff or something? Cuz I don't think I've ever heard them..."

Hermione laughed. "No. They're characters. From this Muggle play. To make the long story short... They were from two families that didn't get along, yet they fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, someone put a curse on both houses. And... Well, Let's just say they didn't end up living happily ever after." She told him.

"What happened to them?" Draco asked.

"They both died." _He just had to ask._ Hermione thought to herself.

Malfoy let out a low whistle. "Wow. Definitely not how I want our story to end."

Hermione lifted her eyebrow. "How _**do**_ you want our story to end?" She asked him, moving closer to him.

He grinned. "I don't care how it ends. Just as long as I get to be with you." But Hermione frowned.

Draco squeezed her hand. "But it's just wishful thinking..."

"Well, at least we'll have this night to remember." Hermione said to him.

_I'm in a beautiful dress. I actually don't look bushy and frumpy. And the most handsome guy in the whole world just told me he loves me. Too bad that tomorrow, I'll be back to Homely-looking Hermione. I'd trade all the books in the world (well, okay, not all, but most), just so things won't go back to normal... But I guess Hermione Jean Granger should just have to settle for one extraordinary night of having him kiss me and holding my hand, rather than a lifetime of just dreaming for something like that to ever happen again..._

And with that thought still in her head, she let go of his hand and said goodbye. Because daybreak was fast approaching and that only meant one thing: In a few minutes, she'll no longer be the beautiful Cinderella. And Draco will no longer be her prince.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate Pansy.


End file.
